This invention relates to clutches for transmitting rotary motion.
More particularly, the invention relates to clutches of the synchronous self-shifting type.
Still more particularly, the invention relates to self-synchronizing clutches which will automatically couple the load to the engine shaft when the speed of the engine shaft overtakes the speed of the load and which will automatically decouple the load from the engine shaft when the engine shaft runs slower than the load.
Prior art clutches of the self-synchronizing type have required indexing means to effect engagement of the main clutch components. Typically, in prior art clutches, indexing is achieved by a pawl and ratchet mechanism which is used to line up the engaging teeth of the main load-carrying members or of a secondary toothed clutch which in turn lines up and engages the main load carrying members. Such use of pawls for indexing decreases the reliability of the clutch mechanism since any wear or damage that may be sustained on the ends of the pawl may cause malfunctioning of the clutch.